


Envy

by dragonspell



Series: What Are Friends For? [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec’s so perfect, so beautiful, he could have anyone and yet here he is with Joshua, a nomalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

He’s so beautiful. He's perfect and I wonder, not for the first time, why he’s decided on someone like Joshua. Alec is an X-series—and X-5. That means he doesn’t have to stay hidden, he can go out into the real world, pretend to be just like everybody else, pretend to be an ordinary. Even if Alec will never be “ordinary”—with those looks, he can have anyone he wants. He’s got those big green eyes that you just think you can drown in and full, plush lips that were made for kissing. I could spend hours staring at his face. I have. It’s the freckles, too. They’re not flaws in his skin; I’m well-aware that they were deliberately put there, coded into his DNA because they make him seem so completely adorable—innocent and naïve, maybe—something that no transgenic is.

He’s nicely built, too, slender but well-muscled. His body is perfect underneath all the layers of clothes that he loves to wear. I’m crouched down on the floor, staring hungrily into the room and I am so completely aware of how perfect he is because I can see everything from this angle. He’s naked and stretched out on Joshua’s bed, all miles of smooth skin and a come-hither expression that makes me desperately want to run to him and cash in on all the promises his eyes are making. Only they’re not making them to me.

Alec isn’t small, not at 6’ 1, but underneath Joshua, he looks little, slight, maybe even a little bit fragile. Like you should take care of him. It’s enough to really jump-start my fantasies though I know that that’s not Alec. He’s not a muscle-bound goliath but he’s also not a defenseless kitten to be coddled. He’ll let you think otherwise if it suits his purposes but underestimate him in a fight and he’ll have you on the floor before you can even blink. I’ve seen how he fights.

I’ve also seen him with Joshua around Terminal City. They’re all over, really, most likely because they tend to be part of Max’s inner circle and as pretty much the defacto leader, she’s everywhere and so so are they. I’ve never seen them quite like this, though, entwined together on twisted sheets but I have seen how they act in public and, better yet, how they act when they think that no one is watching. Jealousy flares inside me, deep and hot every time I even just think about it.

Out in the common areas of Terminal City, in full view of everyone, they’re friendlier than most, but only in ways that can be considered completely platonic. Joshua’s the friendliest guy in the city and Alec is the biggest flirt in the world, so their behavior—the constant touching, the standing just a little too close to each other—is considered normal. Everyone knows that Joshua would have the entire city wrapped up in a hug if he could and while Alec tends to be a bit more standoffish if you’ve got nothing he wants, he hides that fact rather well and to the unsuspecting eye, it might appear that he’s just humoring Joshua. Me, though, I know better, because I’ve seen the way that Alec looks at Joshua when he thinks that they’re alone. Joshua doesn’t change much in those moments—just becomes even more openly Joshua but Alec…it’s like he becomes a whole other person.

He drops the smiling, joking mask of the perpetual charmer and instead of that easy, cocky grin, Joshua is privy too a more genuine kind of look. Alec’s real smile is slower but by the time it’s finished, it’s a million times warmer than the one he gives the world. It makes me ache. Just once, I’d love to see him smile like that for _me_. It’s useless to want something you know you can’t have, but I suppose that the little fantasies are what stop you from having to kill yourself.

It’s not just that smile, either, that he shares only with Joshua and only when he thinks no one is looking. It’s little touches—more personal and tender than his “for show” ones. It’s the occasional little nuzzle he’ll give just because it makes Joshua light up like the Fourth of July. It’s the way he’ll just surrender into one of Joshua’s hugs instead of holding himself slightly aloof. It’s how he pushes himself into Joshua’s space and wordlessly begs to be held.

Behind closed doors, he does even more. I swallow as I stare though the little peephole into Joshua’s room, the one he’s claimed here in the city. Alec has a room himself, he just never uses it, though I don’t think many people know that—they’re good at keeping this thing quiet. I only stumbled across it by accident, unable to figure out the clues until I had the benefit of 20/20 hindsight. From my point of view, now, it’s obvious, and I wonder how I managed to miss it all this time.

Right now Alec on his back is underneath Joshua, being pressed into the bed and his expressive eyes are shining in the low light of Joshua’s room. He’s got one hand buried in Joshua’s hair, close to his scalp, holding on as Joshua slowly pushes into him. Just the sight of them together makes my throat go dry and the little noises Alec says, the whimpers and moans, the “mmm… uhh… uh! _Josh_ …” has me so hard I’m surprised I’m not keeling over from lack of circulation.

He’s shockingly gorgeous with his face tightened by pleasure and pain and Joshua’s worshipping his body with big paws. Underneath Joshua’s hands, Alec looks so tiny. My own hand stretches down to dive into my pants—not stroking, just holding. I have no choice at this point.

Then Alec’s gasping out a “Whoa, Josh!” as Joshua rolls him on the bed. When they come to a stop, Joshua’s now on his back and Alec—gorgeous, perfect Alec—is straddling him, big green eyes wide and startled and his mouth hanging open. It’s an even more perfect angle than before because now there’s nothing in the way of my eyes devouring the sight of Alec’s flawless body. I have an unobstructed view of his front, over his chest and flat belly down to his hard cock, flushed and heavy against Joshua now. It’s perfect. He’s perfect. Then Alec grins, slow and warm, and my blood pounds even harder. “Like this, huh?” he teases, low and sexy as he begins to rock back and forth on Joshua’s cock.

Joshua grins in reply and grabs Alec’s hip, helping him into a rhythm, moving him just the way Joshua wants him. Just like that, Alec surrenders. Strong, confident, cocky and stubborn Alec just melts into Joshua’s touch, arching his back and going along with whatever commands Joshua gives him. It’s amazing, it’s gorgeous. My hand starts to move in my pants because I just can’t stop myself. I can’t watch and _not_ be touching myself, not be jerking myself off. In the light of the candles that Joshua has lit in the room, Alec looks like a Greek god taking his pleasure and I wish it could be me that he’d deign to be with. Wish it was me that he’d come down from Olympus to grace with his presence.

Alec gasps each time Joshua thrusts up into him and he speeds up, rocking harder and faster on top of Joshua. His muscles strain with the effort, each all working towards orgasm, and a light coat of sweat gleams on his skin. Joshua’s no longer just guiding Alec, but instead has both hands on Alec’s hips, openly forcing the lithe body up and down. Alec starts to whine, low and needy, running a hand down his slicked chest to grab a hold of his red cock.

Joshua growls, the threatening noise somehow encouraging, and Alec’s head lolls to the side, his eyes fluttering. I gasp because he staring straight at me only his eyes are clouded, obviously not seeing anything, and I know that this is going to haunt my dreams from now on. Alec bites his lips, choking back a moan and his entire body jerks as he comes. The orgasm works its way through his body, shivering down his back and through his limbs as hot spurts of come land on Joshua’s body.

It’s so perfect, so gorgeous, my own pleasure overwhelms me and I flood my pants, shame warring with the pleasure. Through it all, I bite my lip, not wanting to make a sound, to let them know I’m here. I don’t know if they’d even notice anyway.

Alec looks down at Joshua, dazedly, with his body no more in control than a puppet with its strings cut. Joshua snarls and arches, powerful hips driving up into Alec, forcing him into a few harsh jerks before they both collapse onto the bed, sated and content. Alec’s moaning softly in his throat, almost an approving purr while Joshua licks at his throat and for the first time since I started watching them, I feel the beginning stirrings of something akin to guilt. I ignore it, though, because I know that I’m not supposed to be here, to see this, but I just can’t look away.

Somehow, someway, they found a connection in this Hell we call Terminal City and I so desperately want that for myself. Alec’s so perfect, so beautiful, he could have anyone and yet here he is with Joshua, a nomalie. Deep down, I know it’s not true, but here on the surface, as long as I don’t look too close (because I know I’ll never be as good as Joshua), I can pretend that’s me in there with him. I can pretend it’s me that he gives those small smiles to, that he bares himself to. I can pretend I have happiness for once in my life.  



End file.
